


And Everyone Died

by jmtorres



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was chatting with thedivinegoat  and she was watching Torchwood broadcast, so, you know, about an hour and a half ahead of when I was going to get to. Anyway, I threatened bodily harm should she spoil me, so she, of course, told me everyone died. "Next week's looks good," she added. "Course, they're having to bring in a new cast seeing as they killed them all."</p><p>So anyway, I decided I really must write a story that started with "Everyone died." Considering as she proclaimed this within the first five minutes of the show and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everyone Died

Everyone died. Jack picked himself back up and looked around in disgust. All right, Gwen first, she'd best be able to keep her mouth shut about seeing him raise the rest. Jack picked his way through the debris and bent over Gwen's body. He half-lifted her, arms around her, and kissed her cold mouth. After a few long moments, she began to warm, and then to struggle. Jack pulled back, grinning.

"What do you think you're doing!" Gwen hissed at him.

"Well, that's a fine way to say thank you!" Jack answered, too pleased to be really mad.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen demanded.

"Ever read Sleeping Beauty?" Jack asked.

He set her down, and she struggled to sit up. Ianto next, Jack decided--he'd already done Ianto once, so the chances of Ianto having figured it out already were higher. Ianto was a right mess, though. Jack heaved the beam off him and said to Gwen, "Can you make sure his legs are lined up while I handle this end?"

Gwen came over to look at what he was doing and said quietly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, swallow," Jack snapped.

Trusting Gwen to do what was needed despite her squeamishness, Jack bent down over Ianto and kissed him firmly. The warmth took longer to sink in, long enough that Gwen was saying, "Jack, is this, I mean, really--" by the time Ianto twitched.

"Sir, I--" Ianto mumbled into the kiss, but it faded off into a pained moan.

Jack risked a glance down Ianto's body. There was still too much blood under Gwen's hands. "Hold on," he said. "I'm not done yet."

There was sort of an automatic shut-off at some point, same as when you filled your car up with petrol, but Jack kept kissing Ianto for a few seconds past that little click, just to see how long he'd take it before he pushed Jack off. As it turned out, Gwen was the limiting factor, not Ianto. "Aren't you done yet?" she asked. "You've stopped glowing."

Jack grinned over his shoulder at her. Ianto blushed red and wiped his mouth.

"All right," Jack said. "I'm going to get Owen next. Then I need the two of you to distract him while I do Tosh."

"Why, do you think he'll be jealous?" Ianto asked.

"No, but he might notice he'd been dead, and I'd really rather he didn't," Jack said.

Gwen blanched. Hadn't she realized, even after seeing him raise Ianto?

Ianto stood, wobbly-legged, leaning on Gwen. "Is that what happened," he said calmly. "I did wonder."

Good man, Ianto. Jack's favorite, really.

Owen came to fairly swiftly, opened his eyes enough to recognize Jack even at that minimal distance, threw his arm around Jack's neck and snogged him back. "Aren't you an eager puppy," Jack said.

"You started it," said Owen.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ianto asked. "I think the pot managed to avoid total destruction, since we keep it in the alcove."

Owen blinked at Ianto, and at Gwen, and let go of Jack's neck. "Coffee, right, yeah. Good idea."

Coffee. Oh, that sounded nice. If it were possible to wear Jack out, resurrecting himself and three of his team mates might be enough to do it--but there was still Tosh. Jack picked his way down to her, made a bit of a jump where the steps had fallen in.

"You need any help?" asked Gwen.

"Nah, looks like just a blow to the head," Jack said. "Get up there and flash Owen your tits or something, he's getting antsy."

Gwen's mouth dropped open in a way that made Jack wonder, briefly, if he'd said something offensive to her twenty-first century mindset, or if possibly Owen had already seen her tits. But she fled, and left Jack alone with Tosh.

Jack bent and kissed Tosh--carefully, because she was the one whose response on waking he was least sure of. When she started to warm, he gave himself a three-count, then pulled back gingerly, feeling for her pulse in her wrist.

Tosh's eyelids fluttered open, and her hand came up to feel her mouth--not the hand Jack was holding; that, she left right where it was. "Jack," she said softly, "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked, grinning at her. "I feel that way about _everybody._"

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/970294.html>


End file.
